Abandoned Memories
by FoxieAngel
Summary: No memories, no past. The begaining of the end, and the end of the begaining. Revenge isn't everything...or is it? Everything is messed up, nothing is going the way it's suppose to.
1. Halfs of Memories

disclaimer: I don't own this anime **sadly** . but I do own Ayame . I made her up.

Ayame - descriptions of Ayame:  
wears: normal clothing, nothing fancy.  
Student: Average student with an absolutely normal life(at least that's what everyone in the school thinks).  
Where Ayame lives: in a mansion  
People Ayame lives with: by yourself with lots of Maidens and servants  
Parents/Relatives: none. Parents were millionaires, they were business people, but they did when Ayame was 13.  
Siblings: none  
Status: Above average business girl genius. Currently  
Business: Designing/building high-tech machines, invent illusions and virtual images. Why? Ask her that, because I don't know.

**Flash back**

"Please, don't die!" A voice, a familiar deep voice that sounded worried.

Ayame opened her eyes. The pain was searing through her body. She saw his face. There was the rarest jewel in all of Egypt on his forehead. The jewel was shaped as an upside down triangle. It's shaded as a blend of emerald and sapphire with a well designed golden frame. It was the color of Ayame's eyes. He was a pharaoh, a pharaoh from the ancient Egypt.

"You must forget me from now on." He said.  
"No! I will never forget you! Please don't…!" Ayame started crying in his arms. The tears just wouldn't stop.  
"I'm sorry, but you must." He held her tight with his bloodstained arms. There were cuts and bruises everywhere on him.  
"Atem-sama! Please, d-d-don't leave me abandoned in this world!" She choked out each word.  
"Ayame, I must! It's the only way. It's the only way for you to live on, " Pharaoh Atem said. "I don't want you to die, I love you too much to let that happen!"  
Tears were trickling down his tanned cheeks.  
A flash of light, and the Pharaoh was gone.

**Flash Back Ends**

Ayame was in her math class, chewing on the back of her pencil, daydreaming about a fantasy with her destined prince, sigh, again .

"Ayame?"

She snapped out of the dream. "Huh? What?"

"That's the third time in my class today, if you dare to space out one more time, I'm going to send you down to the office," said the math teacher.

Everyone was looking at Ayame with giggles. Feeling the embarrassment rushing through her head, and she felt she was turning pink.

"I'm sorry." Knowing perfectly well that the teacher won't forgive her.

Why am I always like this? Ayame asked herself.

RRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

The end of the school bell rang. All the students rushed out of the classroom. Ayame went to her locker to get her homework and jacket to get ready for home.

"Yeah, that girl with the long straight brown hair over there," A boy on the other side of hall asked his friends. "What's her name again?"

"Erm, I think its Aya? No. Maybe Ami? No. I don't know." replied the one named Tristen who was looking at the same girl.

That guy walked up to Ayame, and leaned on the locker that's beside her's. Ayame looked at him with her bluish-green eyes with a what-do-you-want-with-me look.

"Yo, what's your name?" The guy with the blondish-brown hair asked the girl with a grin.

She turned away from him then answered, "Ayame."

He bends down to level his head with Ayame's, " Look at me when I am talking to you."

"Why should I look in the eye of some stranger?" Ayame answered him coldly.

His friends are laughing at him. One of them was girl. She has shoulder length hair, brown eyes. She was pretty.

"Oh, Joey, burn!" That girl is still laughing. "You started of on the wrong foot, man!"

"Shut up!" Joey yelled, "Mind your own fuckin' business, Tea, why don't ya?"

Ayame, a girl without any friends, just stared at them arguing. She stared at them with such loneliness. Thinking about how alone she was, with no friends or anyone.

Wondering what it would be like to have someone to rely on. Someone to share joy and secrets. She forgot everything about having friends.

They stopped immediately when they saw the lonely expression of this abandoned child. They felt sympathy for her.

"We can be your friends."

Ayame turned to the boy who taking to her. Two violet eyes were gazing at her face with such kindness and respect.

Those eyes, she thought, those eyes reminds me of someone, but of whom? She couldn't remember the last time people treating her with respect and as their equal.

"Friends?"  
"Sure!" The short boy with violet eyes smiling at her with true pureness.  
"Yugi, what the hell are you doing?" Joey asked, who's just about to blow up.  
"Trust me on this Joey."  
"Cut me some slack, friends means to share secrets, share joy, and share their most inner emotions, right? If friendship means that, then I don't need any." She lied, to everybody, and to herself.  
"No, friends don't just mean that." The one named Yugi said. "Friendship is something that's really precious, and something that cannot be bought or sold. You can't get friendship from anywhere but from one's heart. It is held by trust."  
Ayame just stood there, stunned, she never knew.  
A flash of memories rushed through her mind.

**Flash Backs  
**Ayame was standing there, all alone, at the Pharaoh's Party.  
"Hello, may I have this dance?" A hand reached out to her.  
Ayame looked up, she saw the Pharaoh. She blushed. Ayame didn't dare to say no, it was the Pharaoh after all. They both had a great time.  
After a while, they had strong emotions for each other. Was it that trust, from the heart?

**Flash Backs End**

You don't understand. None of you understand. Ayame thought, she can't remember anything that had happened, but she knows that it had happened. "My heart was loved once, broken once, and got betrayed once, and now it can never be repaired."

"I'm sorry." Yugi said. "You probably forgot what it was like to be have trust or to be trusted."  
Ayame turned away once more, and headed off.

She was on her way home. Ayame was just about to cross the street, and then she met this teen-like guy. He has silver hair.

"Hey there, Ayame." Said the stranger.  
"How did you know my name?"  
"Oh, I know everything about you." He said. "I know about had happened when you were thirteen. I know how you feel. In this world."

Who's he playing at? Ayame wondered. "If you do, then how come I don't know you?"  
"Ah, well, that's a long story," He said, "We go a long way back."  
"We do?"  
"You got a lot of questions eh? The stranger chuckled.  
"Maybe you can start by telling me who you are?" Ayame asked with a curious look.  
"My name is Bakura Ryu." He sighed, "I really don't want to tell you this, but I have to take you away with me."  
"What? No, it's okay, I'm fine at where I am right now."  
"I am not joking you know?" He said, this time in a more serious tone. Bakura grabbed Ayame's wrist, and tried to drag her with him, but Ayame was way to stubborned to be taken away like that, so she used her school bag, and slammed it on this guy's head, hard. Of course, she runs fast after that.  
"Ouch! Get back here!" Yelled Bakura.  
Ayame ran out of breath, and that guy is catching up. She was looking behind her back to see how far he's at. CRASH! She bumped into a couple some street bullies by accident.  
"Oh shit." She said. This ain't good, she thought.  
"Oh, what do we have here?" Said one of them, who were cracking their knuckles.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." She was pleading for them to not beat her up.  
She's got no time to think. She ran, faster than usual.

Oh, perfect, now I got everybody chasing me. She was talking to herself sarcastically. They just made my day, not.

She couldn't run any longer, she collapsed on to the ground. The bullies arrived first. Ayame was sitting on the ground.

"You little bitch, you made us ran all this way." One of them sneered. "Come on boys, lets have some fun."

He grabbed her by the collar, and was ready to punch her in the face. Ayame closed her eyes and waited for the worst to come. But it never came; instead, she got dropped back onto the ground. She opened her eyes, and saw Joey and Tristen there. They were fighting the bullies down. After they were done finishing them off they turned over to Ayame.

"So, we meet again." Joey grinned as usual.  
"Joey, cut it out, you are going to make her mad again." Tristen said.  
Ayame was really confused, "Why? After how I've treated you guys."  
"Ayame," Tristen said, " Joey, he's…OW! What the hell?" It appeared that Joey has hit Tristen in the head with his fist.  
Joey made an eye contact with Ayame. She smiled at him. "Thank you for helping me out."  
"Uh, it was nothin'." Joey blushed.  
She's so beautiful when she smiles. Joey thought to himself.  
Yugi and Tea were there too.  
"Say, do you guys want a ride home? My car is just down the street over there." Ayame insisted as a return of favor.  
"Sure, lets go, why not." Everybody agreed.  
After they stopped at her car, everyone was in shock.  
"Does that belong to you?"  
"Uh, yeah? Is it really that bad?"  
"Bad? Of course not! That's such a hot car!" They all agreed, again.  
The car's a sport car; it was painted with silver paint. The brand was one of the best.  
"Good, lets get in then."

Ayame was driving.

"You are so rich. What are your parent's occupations?" Joey blurted.  
Ayame's expression changed from happy and joys, to despair and sadness and said, "They're dead."  
Oh no, what have I done? Now she's going to hate me. Joey thought. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, really. They died when I was thirteen."  
"Do you live by yourself?"  
"Yeah, but I'm used to it. I still got the maids and my other servants."

It's been very silent after that.

Ayame dropped Tea first at a dance studio. Then dropped off Tristen at his apartment.  
Next stop was Joey's.

"Thanks for the ride." He looked at her then bend over. He could see every eyelash of Ayame, then give her a peck on the lips. Then he left with a wave with the hand.  
Ayame was left there confused and embarrassed.  
"What was that about?" She looked flushed. "Do you know Yugi…Yugi?"

Ayame turned around to see what's up. She saw what she couldn't believe. Her heart gave a light jot. Shocked. Speechless.

How could this be? This question stirred up in her mind.

It can't be.  
It couldn't be.  
Can it?  
"Pharaoh-sama…?"

(Please wait 'till next chapter. It's not what you have predicted. I'm sure of it.) .

-FoxieAngel


	2. Tragics

It can't be.  
It couldn't be.  
Can it?  
"Pharaoh Atem-sama?"

The place where Yugi sat was now taken by a much older teen, but he looked almost the same as Yugi.  
"Ayame? Are you feeling alright?" The replacement of Yugi asked. There was a long pause.  
"Pharaoh Atem-sama?" Ayame asked again. She wasn't acting like herself. She just sat in the car; looking at the replacement with her eyes that looked possessed.  
Suddenly, she was back to reality and the replacement of the older Yugi was gone.

"What happened? Did I say something weird? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ayame doesn't remember ANYTHING that had just happened.

"Uh, u-uh?" Yugi looked confused so confused that he couldn't even make out a proper word. "You were j-just…just, oh, nevermind, it was nothing."  
Before Ayame dropped Yugi off at his game shop, they sat there staring at each other weirdly for a while.

Ayame walked into her unbelievably large mansion. One of the maidens greeted her. "Welcome back, my lady."

One of the scientists that work in the research section ran up to her, "Miss! You are finally back!" He said, "We got a problem!"

"What is it?"

While he was explaining, they took the elevator to the underground level where almost a thousand computers were installed.

"Someone hacked into our system, and they are spreading viruses at an incredible speed." He explained.  
"What? How's that possible?" The girl said, "Even the security was protected at the highest quality!"  
She approached the central computer system, searching through the viruses.  
Who could have done this? She thought to herself.  
"Download all the files we have on this is computer to my laptop, and shut all the sys…"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

A maid went to see whom it was. "My Lady! I think it's one of your friends. Maybe you should come and see."

Ayame walked to the front door, thinking it might be Yugi, Joey, Tea, or maybe even Tristen.  
But it wasn't any of them. The person standing in the doorway was Bakura. She felt half-scared and half-angered. They stood there silently staring at each other. Bakura had an emotionless expression; it was almost as if he was looking right through her.  
Ayame thought quietly in her mind. What the hell is he doing here?  
Then Bakura took the first step, and punched Ayame, hard, in the stomach. Because of the shortage of oxygen, she fainted.

**Mean While**

Yugi, who had been doing his homework but got tired and fell asleep, knew about his other half of his soul. The other half of the soul's name is Yami. These two have almost the same appearances; Yami looked more mature than the other one. The mature one seemed to be taller. They can switch back and forth because they a possessing only one body.  
Yami was asleep also. He had a dream, not wait, a nightmare, no, half-and-half. He dreamt about a girl, who was calling out, "Help me! Help me!" She said, "Someone! Please help!"

"Ayame?" Yami couldn't see who she was, "Is that you? What's wrong?"  
"HELP ME! SOMEONE!"

Yami has awakened, and so has Yugi. He knew what Yami just dreamt, because they could read each other's thoughts.  
"Yami? Was that…was that Ayame?" Yugi asked.

Yami answered the question unsurely, "I'm don't know, but I think it was her."

A flash of image appeared in Yami's head immediately, it was an old abandoned warehouse. He thought that must be where Ayame was located. Suddenly, Yami felt a voice in the air that was calling out to him, his curiousity decided to follow this sound of despair.

**Mean While Ends**

Ayame was unconscious, but she could hear the two voices' conversation.

"So, are you going to use you rod to possess her mind as a mind slave?" Bakura's voice asked, "As you did to all the others?"

"Not exactly," A voice said. "I have a better plan. A better plan to get what I desire."

Slowly, Ayame opened her eyes and tried to look up. She didn't realize that she was tied back to a chair with metal chains in a dark and misty room until she tried to move around. "Where did the voice came from?" She sat there cluelessly staring into the darkness. "And where on earth am I?"  
Ayame felt so hopeless and helpless. Then she finally began to remember what had happened before she was here, it was Bakura, he was the person who brought her here. She thought. And he's the one who had knocked her out unconscious.

"I see you are finally awaken." A voice said that was approaching to her. "I believe you've heard everything I've said."

He was walking towards her in this misty darkness. He was moving in closer and closer. "Bakura, does she know anything yet?"

"No, nothing, yet." Answered Bakura.

"Who are you?" Ayame asked, she felt kind of stupid because she's been asking that same question for a while. And what don't I know?

"Oh, I've been very rude haven't I?" The voice said. "My name is Mar…"

"MARIK! BAKURA! What do you think are you doing?" Yami has arrived and saw the two had kidnapped Ayame in this abandoned warehouse.  
"Ah, now we have another guest to join us." Marik said in such a casual voice, as if nothing was happening, "Pharaoh, you have finally arrived."

Pharaoh? What? The confused girl, Ayame, doesn't get anything that they were saying.  
"Pharaoh? Like a Pharaoh from the Ancient Egypt?" She asked.  
"Yes, the exact Pharaoh from the Ancient Egypt." Marik answered her, but he wasn't looking at Ayame, he was looking at the Yami.

"Marik! Let the girl go!" Ordered Yami, "Now!"  
"No." Marik responded simply.

Then the one was being called the Pharaoh was taking step after step towards Ayame. Nothing else was on his mind at this moment, except for freeing Ayame from the metal chains that was tied to her. But before he had reached his destination, he stopped.  
Ayame just remembered something, something that's very important, something that was forgotten long time ago, "Pharaoh Atem-sama?" Ayame asked, this time, she didn't looked possessed; she was sane.

Bakura just stood there leaning on the wall, "Yami, you should know that your true name is Pharaoh Atem. Or did you forget?" He looked as if he was enjoying himself.  
To Yami's surprise, he remembered that his name was Atem back in Egypt. Not just that, he also remembered Ayame was the only person he had loved. How did he remember all this? He does not know.  
"Ayame…" The Pharaoh said. "Is that really you?"  
"Pharaoh!" Tears of joy were coming out of Ayame's turquoise eyes. "Oh, Atem-sama! I'm so happy that we are together once more!"  
Pharaoh Atem rushed towards Ayame to free her.  
"Once more? I think this is the last." Marik said with a huge grin across his face, "Sorry, but this happy reunion has to end here."  
"Pharaoh, do you not know how long my family have waited in Egypt for your return?" Marik rose his golden millennium rod at the Pharaoh. "Now I can finally have my revenge!"  
"At last," He thought. "I knew this moment would come. It was destined."  
Pharaoh Atem stopped moving towards Ayame as soon as rod shot out a blinding light, and then, the Pharaoh dropped onto the floor.  
"Atem-sama!" Cried Ayame.  
After a few seconds have passed, Atem finally stood up. He turned to Marik, as if he was waiting for an order.  
"HA!" Marik laughed. "Now, Pharaoh, obey me. Kill…"

He got interrupted again, this time Joey, Tea, and Tristen were there by the gate of the warehouse.  
"Ayame, Yami? And Bakura and Marik?" Joey and Tea ran to them, but they didn't get far. Some medal bars appeared infront of the three to stop them from going any further. The friends shot a glance at Bakura who was holding up a card with a smirk.  
"Thank you Bakura, for taking care of those idiots." Marik turned away from them.

"HEY! WATCH IT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOTS?!" Joey shouted with the anger that's still rising up his head.

Marik ignored him as if he was not there.  
"Oh right, Pharaoh, as I was saying." Marik turned back to Pharaoh Atem and tossed him a short piece of blade, "Kill Ayame…"  
Pharaoh caught the blade, he stepped to Ayame and pressed the sharp blade against her throat…

Note from me: Gasp To kill or not to kill? That is the question. He can't kill her! Or can he? The tension is killing ME! /lol.

-FoxieAngel


	3. Murder is Tonight

…The Pharaoh pressed the sharp blade against Ayame's throat. He was shuddering, "Ayame, please break free and run!" He said every word with a struggle.

"YAMI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The metal bars were rattling, Joey was so furious. This scene lasted for a while before it stopped. Joey kneeled down with both knees crying. He doesn't want Ayame to die, at least not yet, and he felt so hopeless. He couldn't help her no matter what he does.

"Joey, please stop, you are going to hurt yourself," Tea bends down to help Joey to get up on his feet.  
"Tea! For once, please mind your own fucken' business!" Joey shouted at

her.

Tea was very confused, she had never in her life seen Joey this way. The Joey she knew was cool, easy-going, and always relaxed. Right now, he's stressing himself out.

"Yami, please don't kill her…I beg you," Joey, the first time in his life, was begging, " Please don't kill Ayame, I…I love her."

Ayame stared at Joey who was looking at her.

"That's enough!" Marik yelled, " Pharaoh, it's either you kill yourself, or kill the girl, and make you choice quickly."

Pharaoh rose the blade up to his chest, where the heart was placed. There were tears trickling down his cheeks.

"This is the only way for you to live, Ayame…" Pharaoh Atem said.

This can't be happening. Ayame was panicking. This can't be, please don't let it repeat itself!

"NNOOO!" Ayame cried, " Please! Pharaoh, listen to me. You do remember what happened four thousand years ago right?"

"Ayame…I… can't… control…my…body" Atem struggled out every word. " I'm so sorry, I can't do anything about this."

He extended out his arms, which were holding the blade, and drew it nearer inch by inch.

Ayame shrieked. She shrieked so loud that it was ear piercing. The blade was drawing nearer and nearer to the Pharaoh. This was happening in a slow motion.

"I will love you forever, Ayame." Pharaoh Atem closed his eyes and….

Note from me: hi, again, sorry this chapter is so short. Oh right, I'm drawing pictures that are about this fan fiction. When it's done, I'll let you know.

-FoxieAngel


	4. The End of Begaining

Pharaoh Atem closed his eyes. Then he was gone, gone forever. Blood splattered everywhere.  
"NOOO!!!" Shrieked Ayame. Her tears were falling out uncontrollably. "NO! Pharaoh! NO!!!!!" She was crying her heart out. "Please don't leave me again!!

Tea and Joey were stunned. They were speechless. They all thought that Yami would break through the mind doll spell.

"HAHAHA!" Marik laughed at the Pharaoh who was lying on the ground motionlessly, "finally."

"MARIK! Let me go now!' Ayame ordered.

"As you wish," The chains loosened itself immediately as if it had a mind of it's own.

Ayame got the chains off her at top speed. Then she rushed over to where the Pharaoh was, then Ayame knelt down beside his body.

"Pharaoh, please wake up!!" She shook him slightly by the shoulder.

The Pharaoh couldn't see anything. He could hear Ayame, but he can't see her. "Where are you?" he asked. Pharaoh felt droplets of tears dripping on his face.

Then he finally opened his eyes; he saw Ayame's face crying over his. When Ayame saw that he had opened his eyes, she felt awkward, but she was still crying. Pharaoh Atem rose his arm with difficulty to touch Ayame's face that was filled with tears. He tried to wipe them away with his thumb, but more just came out. He didn't notice that he was crying too. Ayame banded down more, and then Ayame and Pharaoh were kissing. The moment didn't last long.

"I will love you for eternity," Pharaoh Atem said, then he tilted his sideways then he died.

Ayame just sat there with the dead body.

Joey felt jealousy, sympathy, and despairs at the same time. He had just lost his best friend in the world. And he never knew that his best friend had a past with his crush. He was upset. Joey felt a thousand of needles ripping through his heart.

"Joey, you loved her didn't you?" Tea, who was trying to press down her own tears, asked Joey.

"Yugi," Joey whispered to himself, and felt a trickle of tear sliding down his face. "Yugi…"

Ayame spotted the blade that was still on the Pharaoh's chest. She yanked it out, and holding is with shudders.

"You spilled my Pharaoh's blood," Her voice was quiet, so quiet that it was scary, "now I will spill yours."

She held up the blade with her right arm. Ayame span around once then release the blade towards Marik. The blade nearly missed, but it didn't, it landed right on Marik's left shoulder. He was shocked that Ayame didn't miss. He covered his left shoulder with his other hand.

"You bitch!"

"Oh yah?" Ayame walked closer.

Marik used his rod to keep Ayame away from him. She got shot to the back wall, and fell down of her knees, but she just kept on trying to walk to him. Finally, of course, she managed to get to Marik. She pushed him to the side and yanked the blade out once more and pressed it against Marik's throat. But something stopped her from killing him. She couldn't move. She just froze there. Her eyes turned to Bakura. Who was holding up another card and smirking.

Note from me: sorry, I had to end it there. By the way, I got a fan picture up that's about this fiction at ?userid50582 And it's name is **Punk Joey**. You'll find it.

-FoxieAngel


	5. End of the End

Her eyes turned to Bakura. Who was holding up another card and smirking.

"BAKURA!" shouted Ayame, " Keep you ass out of this!"

"As you wish." Replied Bakura putting back his card.

Ayame was able to move again, so she continued her determination to kill Marik. When her blade was just 1 inch away from Marik's throat, she felt a searing pain in her head, and then she collapsed onto the hard ground.

…**Inside Ayame head…**

She got back to her feet. A white light was drifting towards her.

"Come," Said the light.

Ayame followed the light; it had led Ayame to a secret chamber. The Pharaoh was sitting on the throne, but he stood up when he saw Ayame.

"Ayame!"

They both were running towards each other. Ayame got clumsy and tripped over her own feet, but the Pharaoh got there in time and caught her in his arms. They hugged and kissed each other in that spot.

"I must go now, the other world is calling out to Me." whispered the Pharaoh as he pulled himself away from Ayame, "Remember this, it's okay if you love another person, but I'll always be there for you when you need it."

"Thank you," Ayame stood there, looking at the Pharaoh who was drifting away from her, "Good-bye…"

…**Back to reality…**

"Ayame!" A voice cried, " Are you in there?"

It was Joey; he was so relieved to see Ayame when she opened her eyes.

She had lost all the desires to kill Marik. Tea and Tristen were there too.

Marik and Bakura disappeared to somewhere before anyone could notice.

"Where's Marik and Bakura?" Ayame looked around.  
"They escaped."

Joey stood up. He was heart broken, so he turned around to leave.

"Joey," Ayame pulled on Joey's hand with her right arm, "Is it okay if I love two people the same amount at the same time, only the other one had died?"

She knew that the Pharaoh meant Joey when he said "someone else". Ayame know only too well what Joey was going to say.

He's going to say "All Right!" Ayame thought

Joey turned around looking right into Ayame's eyes, as if he was looking right through her. The expected never came; instead he helped Ayame up.

"Do you really mean that?" He was so cool about it; Ayame can't read his expression.

The expression looked lost, and can't find where he is in this lonely world. No one has ever seen him this way before. Joey looked like an abandoned puppy, with no home to go to.

"Yes, I really mean it," Ayame give a gentle smile, "I mean it with my heart."

Joey couldn't believe what was coming at him. He was shocked. Joey could help it. He placed his arms around Ayame, and Ayame put her arm around his neck. They looked at each other. Both of them know how each other feels, they both had their losses and failures. They both feel abandoned from life. Joey and Ayame understood each other. Closer and closer their lips went…

Note from me! AW! Yes I know, it's really, really sad. ** Sigh I** know. And that's the END! Please write a review! Please? If you want me to continue writing this fan fiction, then please include it in the review. I wouldn't write anymore on this fanfic if nobody reads it, because then it would be a waste of time.

P.S. The link last time didn't work, but oh well. You can find it in the fanart section on my webpage. If you can't find it, go to the bottom of that page, then you'll find it.

See ya!

-FoxieAngel


End file.
